The disclosure relates generally to memory management in data processing systems and more specifically to tuning of memory usage in those systems.
In data processing systems, asymmetrical costs of memory transfer between memory consumers can distort effective memory management. Developers and consumers of those systems continue to face challenges in maintaining effective memory management in data processing systems. Such challenges can affect speed, scale, and reliability of computing environments.